The Transfiguration: Year Five
by Mystic Kintoun
Summary: The 5th year of Hogwarts in the view of Sarah Hount's eyes. New characters and new spells. Romance, Jealousy, and Adventure!
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  Hi people!  I just wanted to let you guys know that this isn't my story.  This is a favor I'm doing for a friend, and I'll be posting for her.  All credit goes to her, Sarah Hount.

Disclaimer:  This applies to all of the chapters because it's too tiring to put it in all.  I do not own Harry Potter, nor does Sarah Hount.

The Transfiguration: Year Five   
Chapter 1   
by Sarah Hount

Sarah Hount and Jennifer Darlington were talking about Quidditch when Hermione Granger came in their compartment with a run.   
"Hi! Can I sit with you? I can't find Harry or Ron!"   
Sarah looked up at the sound of Ron's name. "Sure!" They both said, looking at each other. Jennifer having a knowing look on her face.   
"What were you talking ab..." Hermione said just as Draco Malfoy stepped into the doorway.   
"Oh, it's Granger. How are your muggle-parents?" He said smugly.   
Jennifer stood up to defend her. Malfoy opened his mouth to say an insult at Jennifer, but hesitated. Sarah looked from one person to the other. She giggled. Malfoy gave her a cold look and walked away.   
Just then the train stopped and they heard Hagrid's voice. "Firs' years! This way! Don' be shy!" Sarah remembered when she was a first year. It seemed so long ago with everything that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered when Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and said that she would be in Gryffindor just like Ron Weasley. She had a crush on him ever since.   
The three of them stepped off the train and headed for Hogwarts with the rest of the class. "Hey, there they are!" Hermione said. "I was afraid that they did another idiotic thing again..." Sarah smiled to herself as Hermione and them rushed over to them. They all stepped into the Great Hall and took their seats and waited.   
The Sorting Hat Ceremony took place and Caitlyn Clackluka's brother, Conner, took his turn and ended up in Ravenclaw. He looked excited.   
Dumbledore clinked his glass and ordered for all to be quiet. Fred and George were still talking while Dumbledore looked at them, waiting patiently. It took awhile for them to be quiet until Ginny told them what mother would do if they got in to trouble. They were silent right away after that.   
After the feast, they all went to their dormitories. Jennifer was looking around, anxious. Harry asked her if she was okay, but Jennifer didn't respond. Sarah looked to where she was looking. She laughed to herself. It was Seamus Finnigan. Jennifer had a crush on him even before school started!   
Daphne Bloom came up with a smile on her face. "Hi!"   
"Where's Heidi?" Jennifer asked, recovering from her gaze.   
Daphne giggled. "Oh... she's off with Wood somewhere..." Daphne and Heidi both were a sixth year at Hogwarts. Heidi and Wood had been going out since last year.   
"Did you hear? Wood finally let her join the Quidditch team! A Chaser!"   
"Wicked!" Sarah said distracted. Looking to where Ron was. She wasn't listening when Caitlyn came up and said hi.   
"Sarah.. Sarah.. Sarah!" Caitlyn repeated. Sarah looked startled. "Oh sorry. Just thinking."   
Caitlyn smiled and said with excitement, "Conner is the newest seeker. Philip Johnson just let him join the Ravenclaw team! He's the youngest seeker; he's just a little bit older than when Harry Potter became a seeker. Isn't that exciting?"   
Daphne frowned. "Is he good enough?"   
"Why wouldn't he be if Johnson picked him? Wood will have a hard time this year!" Caitlyn said with a start, smiled slightly and walked off.   
Hermione came over. "We better get some sleep. Wouldn't want to be late for class tomorrow."   
"Oh! Good thinking Hermione!" Daphne said appreciatively and went off to bed.   
Sarah looked around the room for Jennifer. She couldn't find her anywhere. She went out of the portrait and started to look. Ron spotting her, curious to see what she was up to, followed close behind.   
Sarah found Heidi and Oliver out in the Quidditch field practicing. She yelled up to her. "Do you know where Jennifer is?"   
"She said awhile ago that she was asking Professor McGonagall if she could get a head start on Transfiguration." Heidi thought for a while and said, "Whoa, now that I think of it, why would she be doing that?" Heidi got off her broom and ran with Sarah. Oliver looking hurt jumped off his broom and ran after them.   
Sarah looked everywhere until she finally decided to go back to their dormitory. She ran the other way and without looking bumped in to Professor Snape. She never touched him and was really disgusted.   
"What are you doing at this hour?" Snape said with a slight smile. He was always looking for an excuse to take off points from Gryffindor. Oliver caught up with them and looked from Heidi to Snape.   
"Um, well, you see Professor, we were practicing Quidditch outside." Heidi said, nervously.   
"Do you have a note?" Snape looking satisfied.   
"Yes in fact we do..." Wood said and took it out.   
Snape looking disappointed frowned and swept off. Ron came up behind them. "That was wicked. I never could get away from Snape. He always found a way to take points from me!" He said impressed.   
Sarah looking terrified having not been ready for him to turn up said, "What are you doing here?"   
"Um... uh... I wanted to go see Hagrid and I saw you and I thought that if I followed you I wouldn't get into trouble."   
Sarah was surprised not to see Harry and Hermione, as Hagrid is their friend too, smiled and walked back with Ron by her side. Satisfied and forgetting why she went out in the first place saw Seamus and Jennifer in the common room as they walked in the portrait hole. The two were sitting at one of the tables talking about spells. They got up and picked up their wands quickly. Seamus looking like he blew up something again and Jennifer brushing a few ashes from her face. Sarah ran over to them as Ron snorted.   
"Where have you've been? I was looking all over for you!"   
"Oh you have? I'm sorry. Seamus and I were just... talking." Jennifer smiled. "Well, we better get to bed!"   
Sarah looked back at Ron just before she went up the stairs. Ron was looking at her so she blushed and ran up the stairs. As she did, she tripped and her wand fell. Sarah ran as fast as she could to her bed.   
  


A/N:  I hope you liked it!  R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please R&R!

The Transfiguration: Year 5

By Sarah Hount

Chapter 2   
  
Hermione woke Sarah up without notice. "We have to go to breakfast! Hurry!"   
Sarah jumped up, put on her clothes, went down into the common room, and slammed right into a boy. "Hi!" He said.   
"Hi, Neville. Really, I'm sorry, but I got to go now. I'm late!" She started to run off with Hermione, but stopped. "Wait, why are you here?"   
She turned around but he wasn't there. "Neville? Neville?" Sarah crept up the staircase leading to the boy's room.   
"Neville..." she whispered as she walked into the door. Something landed on her leg. She screamed. It was Trevor, Neville's toad. Neville peered out from under the bed, frightened to death. "Sarah? What are you doing here?" He looked at what she screamed at. "Trevor!! There you are!" He picked him up and looked at her. "I always seem to lose him."   
Sarah remained silent. She stood there for a moment looking around and sped out the door.   
She ran into the Great Hall, panting. Everyone was looking at her. She blushed, embarrassed and walked to the Gryffindor table.   
"Where have you been?" Jennifer asked. Sarah told her about it.   
Jennifer smiled seeing the worried expression on Sarah's face. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Sarah spotted Malfoy looking at Jennifer.   
"No, it's not that. I think...Malfoy might like you. Look over there."   
Jennifer looked over to where Draco was sitting. "No, he doesn't. He didn't even look at me. What are you talking about? He hates Gryffindors." Jennifer said laughing.   
"Ok, whatever you say..." Sarah said with a chuckle.   
"Hi, everyone!" It was Daphne.   
"Why are you so late?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.   
"Oh, I had to go to the library to study before I go to Potions. I don't want to be a fool and don't know the concepts."   
Jennifer and Sarah smiled to each other. Hermione and Daphne were so much alike and they liked her that way.   
"Ok, we better go." Sarah said.   
"I'll see you later! Bye!" Daphne waved.   
***   
They had Transfiguration first. Sarah sat by Jennifer in the front. She was always fascinated with the class.   
"Tomorrow, I want 1 scroll on how you can transfigure a rabbit into a goose."   
Ron groaned. Sarah smiled. Fresh new start... she thought.   
  
After all her classes Sarah headed back to the common room to do her homework for next Monday. She spotted Heidi Webster. "Hi Heidi. How'd all your classes go?"   
  
"Ok, too much homework for the first day. Good thing is that we have a whole weekend to do it and I have a Quidditch game tomorrow!! I'm so excited!"   
  
"Wicked! I can't wait to see you play!" Sarah knew how much this meant to her. "Who is it against?"   
"Slytherin...I know, tough, but we can still do it. I know it! Oliver is such a good captain! I have to go now though. Bye! See you back in the common room!"   
  
"I'm going there now!" Sarah said.   
  
They headed back to the common room together when a tiny fairy with sparkly wings flew up to Sarah's ear. "I have a wonderful message!"   
  
Sarah screamed. "Who was that?"   
"What?" Heidi said confused.   
  
The fairy flew in front of the two girls. "I have a wonderful message!" She said in a tiny voice.   
  
Jennifer and Hermione came up to them. "Hi!" Jennifer said. She looked at the fairy. "Oh, hi Rose." She took the paper from her with her thumb and index finger because it was so small. "Ada nuhemi!" It grew larger. Even Hermione looked amazed.   
The fairy looked disappointed. "You ruined the wonderful fun!" She flew away.   
Sarah stared at Jennifer then at the paper. "What does it say, Jen?" Jennifer gave the paper to her. "Rose came up to me, this morning in the common room. She scared me too!" Sarah, Heidi, and Hermione looked at the paper.   
  
MAGICAL BALL   
  
Professor Dumbledore is proud to present Hogwart's Magical Ball on November 15th. It will be very formal and will have tons of food. There will also be a surprise on that night. It will be after all your classes. Thank you. ~Rose~   
  
  
"It's so little!" Sarah said after Jennifer returned it to its original size.   
"I know! I was trying to read it and Rose laughed so hard. She made it larger and I remembered the spell." Jennifer said with a sly look on her face.   
  
"This will be interesting, but I can't worry about that right now. Tomorrow is the Quidditch game and I have to make a good impression on the audience, let alone the other team." Heidi said looking worried as she started to walk back.   
  
"Oh, good luck!" Hermione said as Harry and Ron walked over.   
  
"Hi, did you hear about the Magical Ball?" Harry asked. "Oh Heidi!"   
  
Heidi turned around. "Good luck on the game tomorrow!" Harry shouted remembering what it felt like on his first game.   
  
"Thanks! You too!" Still looking worried.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've been so bad with my friend: I always forget to update the story! U_U  SO… I'm going to update two chapters! 

Enjoy!

-MK 

Chapter 3   
  
The next day the Gryffindor common room was filled with excitement. Every year they play Slytherin and it was always a tough match to play. Draco Malfoy was the seeker, which makes the game harder and more personal, but very great to win.   
Harry and the rest of the team went to the locker room. Oliver walked back and forth, obviously looking nervous, which made the whole team nervous. Heidi looked at her watch. "I think it's time, Oliver." The team jumped on their brooms and flew out into the stadium while Lee Jordan introduced the teams.   
Marcus Flint and the Slytherin team were looking meaner than ever. Madam Hooch released the Golden Snitch and the two Bludgers. She threw the Quaffle in to the air and Heidi caught it. Smiling to herself, Heidi swept and missed a Bludger by a hair. Her Firebolt felt good in the breeze as she passed it to Angelina Johnson. Marcus Flint tried to catch the Quaffle as Angelina threw it to Heidi but Caitlyn caught his eye in the stand, before he knew it, Heidi flew to the goal post and made the goal past the Keeper.   
  
"TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan shouted.   
  
Harry saw the Snitch. Malfoy not paying any attention was looking in the Gryffindor stands. Harry whipped past Draco. Malfoy caught on and sped toward Harry. Malfoy, even having his dad get him a Firebolt, couldn't catch up to Harry.   
  
"GO HARRY!" Cried Daphne. Smiling at everyone that was looking at her.   
  
Malfoy decided not to play it hard on Harry this time pushed him only slightly. Harry surprised, looked at Malfoy. Draco smiled at him, having Harry do what he wanted, and zoomed past Harry flying toward the Snitch. One of the Beaters from Slytherin hit the Bludger toward Harry and it hit him and he went through the goal just as the Snitch made it's round around the goal posts and caught the Snitch.   
  
"HARRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!" Lee Jordan cried looking happy as ever.   
  
Heidi smiled at Oliver. Wood was looking happy as ever. They went back into the locker room. "Gosh! Team you were great!" Wood said, beaming with pride. He leaned over and kissed Heidi. "Ok, well, team, go on, and get out of here." Blushing a little.   
  
Heidi rushed out of the locker room feeling so happy and couldn't wait to tell Daphne. She rushed over and couldn't speak at all. Daphne was confused. "Huh? Flint asked you to marry him?" Heidi looked surprised. "Is that what I said? Oh my gosh!"   
  
After Heidi told Daphne what happened, Daphne rushed over to Harry. "You were so great!" Harry looked up. "Hi!" He smiled at her and continued to wipe up his cut on his arm. Daphne melted.   
  
Jennifer and Sarah grabbed hands and started screaming. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
Snape looking meaner than ever gave a cold look to Harry. Harry smiled and continued to talk to Daphne. "Daphne..." Harry started. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Daphne beamed. "Yes!" She screamed with delight. Cho-Chang looked over to where Harry and Daphne were and frowned.   
  
Potions class was next and Sarah and mostly everyone were dreading it except for Malfoy. He was acting nicer today. He didn't look upset by the loss at all.   
  
Snape on the other hand was meaner today. He took off 7 points off of Gryffindor. Five for Harry and two for Ron because Ron wasn't listening. Ron looked disappointed the whole day after that. Harry looked pleased with himself. He just asked a girl to the dance that he liked and didn't have any trouble.   
  
Sarah ran back to the common room to get the book she forgotten after Potions. "I have a wonderful message," said a voice in her ear.   
  
She looked around. She knew that voice.   
  
"I have a wonderful message."   
  
"Okay, tell me it already!!" Sarah cried.   
  
"I know a wonderful guy who wants to tell you a wonderful message." Rose said, mischievously.   
  
Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. "Who?"   
  
Sarah looked for Rose. She couldn't find her. "Rose?" She looked at her watch.   
  
She was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hopefully Hagrid will take it easy on her. She rushed in to the common room and grabbed the books she needed and ran and slammed into a person. She was too much in a hurry to look but she said sorry and ran off to class.   
After class, Jennifer, Heidi, Hermione, and Daphne walked back to their dormitory together. Sarah found a piece a paper in her books.   
"What's this?" She looked at it.   
Things to do   
Don't forget to do homework (especially Potions)   
Ask Sarah to Magic Ball   
  
Sarah smiled. Whoever it was she wished it was Ron. Hermione looked at Sarah with wide eyes. She knew that handwriting. "Hermione, are you ok?" Heidi asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."   
  
Sarah laughed. "No wonder. There are tons of ghosts around Hogwarts!" Sarah looked at Hermione. Hermione looked furious. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Sorry, I was just mad about... the whole Snape thing..." Hermione said, "No biggie."   
  
Sarah looked into the distance. "I wonder who it is."   
  
Jennifer saw Seamus. "I'll talk to you gals later. I got to go..."   
  
Sarah walked back and put on her pajamas. She was bloody tired. She thought about how it could be Ron. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
Sarah woke up to the sound of voices down in the common room. She went to go see who was up this early. It was 5:00 in the morning. She crept downstairs and she saw a fairy talking to Seamus Finnigan.   


"Good Morning!" She said to both of them.   


Seamus was looking fidgety and Rose had a smile on her face. "What a wonder message to give to a wonderful girl." She sighed. "Only one more week till the wonderful MAGICAL BALL!" She said importantly.   
    Seamus looked nervous as if something might come down the stairs any moment. His hand shook when he finished doing his homework.   


The fairy smiled in her sly smile. "I can't wait!" She vanished.   
  


Sarah was so tired last night and was crabby that she didn't get to sleep in. She did her homework thinking that she'll get it done before the day starts and surely she did. She was much more happy after that. She took out the sheet of paper she found in her books. She still couldn't figure who it was. It was some one from Gryffindor she knew that. She sighed, there were so many boys who could've been there.   


"Wait!" She said aloud. She frightened herself and Seamus. "Sorry." She said.   
I was getting my books in between classes. She swore that she bumped into a boy. Why would a boy go into the common room on a time like that? Unless they forgot their books too. She couldn't stand it. She had to ask Jennifer something but she wasn't up yet. It was now 7:00. 

"Seamus, who was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts class? Not including me." He looked up surprised that she even talked to him. "Uh. It was you and Neville. He always is late though. Why you ask?" Sarah didn't answer him. She looked at Seamus as he was still looking at her. "What?" She said. "I said, why you ask?" Seamus said puzzled. "Oh, nothing." She said.   


Jennifer came down from the stairs having heard voices too. Her eyes got big as she saw Seamus. "Hi Jennifer." He said nervously. Jennifer smiled at him.   


Sarah saw Rose at the corner of her eye in Seamus's ear. He walked up to Jennifer and they went by the fire. They started talking. Sarah went back up the stairs to her bed and saw all the girls sitting up waiting.   


She walked over to her bed and sat down. "Why is everyone sitting up like that?" She asked Hermione who was next to her. "A lot of girls got asked by a guy they don't even know. Lavender got asked by a 7th year!"   
Sarah raised her eyebrows. "I know whose note that was." She whispered to Hermione. "It was Neville."   


"I know." Hermione said coolly.   
"You didn't tell me?" Sarah said. Hermione didn't say anything. Jennifer walked in. She looked as if she might explode. She didn't say hi to any of them and went to bed.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
Sarah felt disappointed knowing that it was Neville. She wanted it so much to be Ron.   
She dressed into her clothes and went down into the common room. She spied Neville off in the corner writing something down on his scroll. She looked around for Ron; he was over by Hermione and Harry. She walked up to them.   
"Hi you guys!" She said cheerfully. Hermione stared into space.   
"Hi!" Said Ron. He smiled at her.   
Heidi and Caitlyn were having a fight over something on the other side of the room. Sarah didn't know what it was about but she heard Wood in some of their sentences they were shouting. They both seem to smile after they said his name.   
Ravenclaw was practicing Quidditch outside. Harry took a peek to see how good Conner was, the new seeker. Ron looked too. "He's really good, Harry." Ron said nervously.   
Neville walked over to them. "Hi." He said to them. "Hermione, would you go to the dance with me?" Hermione had wide eyes. Sarah was surprised. She thought he wanted to ask her. Hermione said sure and walked off with Neville, looking disappointed.   
Sarah sighed, relieved that it wasn't her.   
Fred and George came up. "Did you guys ask a girl to the dance yet?" Harry nodded but Ron's eyes fell upon Sarah.   
"George asked Caitlyn and I asked Angelina. George said that it was hard to ask Caitlyn because.." Fred finally spied Sarah. "Never mind."   
"Are you ready for the Quidditch game next Monday?" George asked Harry changing the subject.   
  
"There's a Quidditch game next Monday??" Harry asked not knowing.   
  
"Yea, Wood just told us to meet him at 3:00 at the Quidditch field to practice." Fred told him.   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
Heidi, Harry, Fred, and the rest of the team went down to the Quidditch field. They jumped on their brooms and headed out.   
  
Oliver shouted at Heidi about something, but she couldn't hear him. "WHAT?" she shouted.   
Oliver told the team to take a break. He flew over to Heidi on his broom. "Do you want to go to the dance?" Oliver asked with tension in his voice looked over to the distance. "With, me?"   
Heidi fell off her broom. Oliver flew to the ground looking worried. "Heidi, are you ok?" Heidi smiled. "Yes, but please, don't ask me anything like that when I'm on a broom, in the air, ok?" She laughed. She saw a sparkle up in the air.   
  
It was the weekend of the dance and Sarah still didn't get asked to the dance by anyone. Daphne was so happy the rest of the weekend. All the boys looked nervous. They never looked that way at the Yule Ball. Seamus was the one who was the most nervous. Ron kept shouting to himself and flicking away at his ear.   
  
Draco came up to Jennifer. "Hey."   
Jennifer looked around, "Me?"   
Malfoy spotted Harry looking at him with wide eyes.   
"Is it ok for me to talk to a Gryffindor?" Malfoy said coldly.   
"What do you want Malfoy?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.   
"Do you want to go to the dance.." Draco whispered very softly so no one could hear him, not even Jennifer.   
"What?" Jennifer said.   
"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE!" Malfoy cried impatiently, surprising himself.   
"Yes!" Jennifer said, "But not with you!" She stalked off, feeling bad.   
Seamus was in the corner smiling having figured out something, ran after Jennifer.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for not updating regularly!  So to make it up, I have four brand-new chapters written by Sarah.

Enjoy!

-MK

Chapter 6   
  
Ron came up to Sarah still flicking at his ear. Sarah saw a sparkle fly away. "Hi..." Ron said nervously as if he said the wrong thing something might blow up.   
"This is really hard." He said to Sarah. "Rose has been going everywhere telling boys which girl to ask." Ron said angrily. "I was supposed to ask Hermione then Pansy, but really, I wanted to ask you. Will you?" Ron asked.   
Sarah beamed. "Yes!"   
Ron smiled. They walked off together.   
The fairies were getting meaner by the minute every boy was turning the fairy down after Ron did, and asked all the girls they wanted to. Then came the night of the dance.   
Everyone went to the dance floor and started talking. Malfoy looking furious asked no one after Jennifer. Almost everyone was wondering about the surprise that was going to happen. Jennifer walked in with Seamus, smiling broadly.   
There was a noise outside the door. Ron turned looking terrified. The door suddenly slammed open. Peeves came in with a bunch of fairies. The fairies flew everywhere knocking down the punch bowl and food and making a mess. Spilling pumpkin juice all over people's clothes.   
"Eww..." Squealed Pansy, who went with Dean. Dean looking worried, not knowing what to do, stood there, looking frozen.   
"PEEVES SET THIS UP!" Harry shouted.   
Filch came running in. "PEEVES, come down here now."   
Peeves laughed not hearing him.   
Filch screamed at him. "Peeves! CLEAN THIS UP!!!!!!"   
Peeves looked at him with a chuckle and flew away. Filch mumbled to himself while he cleaned.   
Professor Snape ran in. "You, Potter, help Filch clean." Harry groaned.   
Daphne, Sarah, and Ron stayed with Harry to help him clean.   
All furious to have this night be a fake. Ron happy still that they didn't have any homework.   
Malfoy walked out of the Great Hall looking furious, as everyone knew he liked Jennifer and he got nothing out of it. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle looking gloomier than before because they got dates and it was for nothing.   
Cho-Chang came up to Harry and said hi. Harry looked up from his broom he was cleaning with and smiled at Cho. Daphne looked from Cho to Harry seeing in connection between the two of them. Daphne came up. "Yo Cho." Secretly making fun of her name. Cho-Chang smiled at Daphne and said hi sweetly. Totally fake. Thought Daphne.   
"I'll help you Harry." Said Cho looking thoughtful. Smiling slyly at Daphne. Harry said, "No that's ok. I have plenty of help right here."   
Cho walked away angrily.   
Harry felt his scar, it really hurt. "Are you ok, Harry?" Asked Daphne.   
"I'm fine."   
  
The next morning Sarah woke up a little flustered. She looked around. No one was there except Jennifer and her. She ran to Jennifer. "Wake up! Where is everyone?"   
  
Jennifer sat up looked around and jumped out of bed. "I don't know!" They ran downstairs in their pajamas.   
  
Everyone from Gryffindor was down in the common room silent. Professor McGonagall came in through the portrait hole looking worried. Sarah and Jennifer glanced at each other, both worried. They ran to Seamus Finnigan. "What's happening?" Jennifer asked. "Someone disappeared." He said. "I don't know who it is though."   
  
Daphne came over with Heidi. "Oliver disappeared! He's gone!" Heidi was sweating.   
  
Hermione hurried over to Sarah. "Professor McGonagall is keeping all the houses in their dormitories. We have to figure out what is happening!!" She said in a rush wanting to get back to classes.   
  
A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered the common room again for the update. "We still have not figured out what has caused this, but we decided that we must keep on teaching classes. Starting now, you will carry on as if it was a regular day." Everyone groaned except Hermione who looked relieved. Neville came downstairs looking sleepy. "What's happening?" He yawned.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
They all went to Transfiguration as a class. They were all looking sleepy. Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle. "Isn't it weird that every year Potter comes to this school there is something fishy going on?" He smiled at Hermione coldly.   
  
Professor McGonagall came in with a run looking worried. "Today we'll be talking about how to turn a fox into a bear. Everyone get out your wands."   
  
"Say Jeu Kepus. Everyone..." She recited. "Malfoy, give it a go." Malfoy looked at Jennifer. "Jasu Clepus." The baby fox shrunk into a tiny, tiny, tiny, one. He looked around not knowing what he did wrong. Professor McGonagall looked astounded. "Well, not many wizards know that spell, but that wasn't the spell I was looking for, Malfoy." She said frowning looking around for her fox being too small to detect.   
  
Jennifer and Sarah walked out of the classroom and saw Heidi running toward the Gryffindor common room. Jennifer and Sarah looked at each other and ran after her.   
  
They saw a crowd over by the portrait hole. Professor Dumbledore was explaining what happened. "Peeves came to me today to state that Oliver Wood has indeed been shrunk and captured by the fairies that roam this school."   
Everyone started talking. "The teachers and I will be searching for Wood throughout the school. You will all stop classes for today." No one clapped, not even Ron. All were too worried about Wood to even smile. Especially Heidi.   
  
Caitlyn Clackluka looked over to Heidi. Heidi was close to tears. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and started talking to Lindsay Fowel, a fifth year as well. Jennifer, Sarah, Lindsay, and Caitlyn walked out of school and into the courtyard to talk. They talked about what happened in Transfiguration today with Malfoy. Sarah was a little suspicious on how Malfoy knew about the spell and how Oliver was shrunk.   
  
"I don't think Malfoy did it. He would never do that!" Caitlyn cried unexpectedly.   
  
Everyone looked at Caitlyn with wide eyes, even Lindsay who knew everything about Caitlyn.   
  
"I think Malfoy would do a thing like that! He's evil!" Jennifer argued.   
  
Caitlyn started to say something but stopped as Malfoy walked by talking to Crabbe and Goyle. She looked at him till he was out of sight.   
  
"I think you like Draco." Said Lindsay, laughing inside.   
"WHY WOULD I LIKE DRACO?" Caitlyn shouted a little bit too loud.   
  
Malfoy turned around, eyeing on who said that. He made his way toward Jennifer.   
  
"Hey Jennifer." He smiled. Caitlyn melted. Jennifer looked at Caitlyn crazily. Who would like Malfoy? Really! Caitlyn can have him for all I care! Jennifer thought.   
  
Jennifer said, "I think Caitlyn wants to say hi to you." She walked away. Sarah who didn't want to get in the middle ran with her to tell her suspicion to Jennifer.   
  
Malfoy walked away, disappointed. Caitlyn was red and the face and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Harry came up to Sarah with Hermione and Ron close behind. "Do you think its Malfoy?" Harry said. "We all do." He nodded to Hermione and Ron.   
  
"I don't know..." Sarah said. "But I want to find out. He does want to win the Quidditch Cup and there is no way he'll win when you're seeker, Harry, so maybe he shrunk the captain to end Quidditch." Eyeing Malfoy suspiciously as he walked down the hall. "Yea, I think so."   
  
Ron nodded agreeing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
Sarah and Jennifer walked into Charms class and saw Professor Flitwick preparing for class. They took a seat by Seamus. He smiled at them and continued to try to transfigure Dean's toad into an owl. Dean was in back of him looking worried. Sarah looked at her cute little mouse, Lucky, inside her pocket and was grateful that Seamus wasn't doing anything to her mouse. She sighed.   
  
Class begun and Ron was still not in class. She saw Caitlyn looking mesmerized by Malfoy. Five minutes into class Sarah was getting worried about Ron. He came in with Harry and Hermione. Hermione was looking smug as if she won something. Ron sat next to Sarah. Professor was out of the room so Ron sighed, relieved that they didn't get in trouble.   
  
"Why are you late, Harry? Want to find Wood? Want to be the "hero" again?" Said Malfoy.   
  
"You are just jealous that Harry gets all the attention and you don't," cried Ron back.   
  
"You should be saying the same thing Weasley, you are only Harry's "sideki..." Malfoy started but stopped seeing that Jennifer was glaring at him. Professor walked in and continued the lesson.   
  
Malfoy slipped out of sight, even Crabbe and Goyle looking puzzled didn't know where to go. They walked the opposite way than they were supposed to.   
  
"Wait, isn't Crabbe and Goyle in our next class?" Sarah asked to herself.   
Ron heard her. "Yea, just leave them though. It'll be a good laugh." He smiled mischievously.   
  
Jennifer talked to Seamus outside the doorway of their next class. Malfoy stared with disgust and envy and ran to them wanting to knock Seamus over but he bumped into Caitlyn and went running into Jennifer. She went flinging at Seamus and knocked him down. "Ow! Sorry!" She squealed apologizing to Seamus. Seamus nodded and gathered his books.   
  
"Oh sorry." Malfoy looking worried but at the same time had a smile on his face. "Let me help you." He stretched out his hand toward her. She stared for a moment at his hand and helped herself up. "What's your problem, Malfoy?" She walked into the classroom and took a seat quickly.   
  
She saw a piece of paper in her books. It was a letter from Seamus to Dean:   
  
Hey Dean,   
Jennifer is driving me crazy. Everyone thinks I like her. Who'd like that girl? She spends too much time with me. I need to get away from her because Pansy is getting the wrong idea. Distract her for me will you?   
  
Your buddy, Seam   
  
She swallowed not knowing what to say. Seamus always seemed to be nice to her and she thought he liked her. Seamus walked in followed by Malfoy who was unusually smiling. Seamus headed to the seat by Jennifer, but she stopped him. "I'm saving this for Sarah." She said scornfully. He looked at where Sarah was. She was sitting by Ron a couple seats over. "She's already has a seat." He said puzzled.   
  
"Well then why don't you take a seat by Pansy? I'm spending too much time with you anyway!" She turned the other way. Everyone was staring at Seamus whose smile just gone into a frown. "What? Why..." Hagrid came in and Defense Against the Dark Arts began. Seamus took a seat in the back; unfortunately it had to be next to Pansy, he groaned, his luck these days.   
  
Jennifer got a lot of questions wrong that were so easy. Hagrid was surprised and frowned that they weren't learning anything. Seamus got 2 points taken off from Gryffindor for staring off into space. Sarah didn't know what was up with them, but was hoping that Jennifer will tell her at the end of class.   
  
The walked out of class and Sarah ran up to Jennifer who was walking so fast to their next class. "Wait up!" Sarah cried out of breath and ran up to her. "What's wrong? What were you so mad at Seamus for?" Jennifer didn't say anything but handed her the note. "Whoa, why would he say stuff like that?" Sarah said surprised. "I don't care why, just that he did. REALLY, I thought he liked me! How could he just do that to me!" Jennifer ran to Potions. That is not a good mood to go into Potions class. Thought Sarah worriedly. She ran so she wouldn't be late. She heard Malfoy talking and ran faster, but heard Jennifer's name come up in his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Yea, It was so great! I practically made those two hate each other! I can't believe she bought that fake note!" Malfoy said laughing. "Did you see her face? She was furious!" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled in after a few seconds. Sarah ran faster and faster until she hit the door leading to Potions class. She fell down, knocked out. Ron came up to her. "Are you ok?" She opened her eyes and stood up quickly. "I'm fine." It was quiet. They both looked up. Snape was looking at them. "Fifty points off... EACH for disrupting the class. TAKE YOUR SEATS." He shouted making Jennifer jump, she looked around, like being cut from a trance.   
They sat down with a frown. Both mad at Snape and Sarah rubbing her head and flinching. "25 points off for Sarah faking her bruise. That'll be all Sarah. I know you want to get attention, but Mr. Potter, here already has all the fame already, so suck it up!" She frowned looking at Ron. He had the same expression on his face. Harry looked ready to strangle Snape.   
  
Sarah tried to listen in class but the conversation Malfoy had with Crabbe and Goyle kept popping in her head. She had to tell Jennifer!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
It was Christmas Break and everyone went home for the holidays. Hermione went home angrily because she wanted to help Ron and Harry figure out the Oliver Wood thing, but her parents told her to go because they have an emergency with family.   
  
Sarah hasn't seen Jennifer in a while since Thursday and she was getting worried. She remembered that one time Hermione disappeared in the bathroom when the troll roamed the school her first year. She hoped this isn't what happened to Jennifer… well, there isn't a troll right now but she was still nervous.  
  
She went up to Caitlyn. "Do you know where Jennifer is?" Caitlyn looked up startled and looked like she was going to shriek, she looked so frightened. "Uh..." Caitlyn stammered. "N-n-o." Sarah looked puzzled. "Okk." Sarah said. She walked off looking back at Caitlyn suspiciously.   
  
She went up to Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration class. "I can't find Jennifer Darlington. Do you know where she is?" She asked hoping that McGonagall would know where Jennifer was.   
"I was wondering why she didn't come to class. Do you think another shrinking has been occurred?" McGonagall looked apprehensive. "I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore. Jennifer would never miss one of my classes unless she was in the Hospital Wing!" They walked to his office entry. "Hermit Cocoa." Professor said the password.   
  
Sarah stepped into the humongous office. She knew only a few people who have been in Professor Dumbledore's office, including Ron. "Professor Dumbledore, another student has gone missing." Dumbledore looked up and stared at Sarah. "Who Minerva?"   
  
"Jennifer Darlington. I need to get back to my classes, please." She said earnestly.   
  
He nodded. "When did she disappear, Sarah?" Asking her when McGonagall left.   
  
"I didn't see her since Thursday and I was getting worried." She said getting nervous by being on the spot. She swallowed. Dumbledore looked at Sarah deep in her big brown eyes. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Sarah shook her head, hesitantly thinking about Caitlyn.   
  
Sarah stepped out of Dumbledore's office thinking about if that's how it always felt when Ron stepped out of his office. She didn't know what she was going to tell everyone. It was her best friend.   
  
Seamus and Ron walked up to her. Seamus was looking tense. "Is she ok?"   
"I wouldn't know." Sarah said looking from Ron to Seamus.   
  
"She hasn't been shrunk has she?" Ron said alarmed. "I think so, Ron." Sarah said.   
  
"But Malfoy wouldn't do it! We all know he has a crush on Jennifer!" Seamus shouted.   
  
Malfoy just happened to be walking down the hall. "What did you say about me, Finnigan?" He said coldly.   
  
"Jennifer has gone missing, Malfoy. Shocker, huh? Wonder who did it?" Ron said.   
  
Malfoy's eyes widened. "Jen's missing?" Sarah snorted having Malfoy call Jennifer, Jen was weird. He stared. "What Hount, got in trouble? Trying to be like Weasley there? Everyone knows you have a crush on him. Bad choice really. Can't say I made a bad choice can you, Hount?" He smiled and walked off. Ron looked surprised. "You have a cr..." Heidi ran up to them and asked quickly.   
  
"Jennifer's missing?" Heidi said looking at Seamus. Seamus looked down.   
  
  
  



End file.
